Synkera Technologies proposes to develop new electrochemical sensors for the identification of failures in hazardous materials containment systems, such as chemical storage tanks. These sensors will form the basis for miniaturized devices that can be used for stand alone leak detection of small containment systems (drums) and they will be inexpensive enough to use in distributed network systems to monitor potential leaks from multiple points on large vessels throughout an industrial facility. Failures in hazardous materials containment systems can lead to catastrophic accidents leading to injury and loss of life, or can cause workers to be routinely exposed, unecessarily, to toxic chemicals over long periods of time, which can have chronic effects on health. This effort will produce a new generation of solid state electrochemical sensors with excellent performance, enabling competition with known, but much higher cost, technologies and potentially creating new applications (due to significant cost advantages). The proposed sensor is based on development of a new kind of fuel cell technology, and represents a significant advance in related devices that are already widely used for gas detection. Using advances in materials and analytical chemistry, Synkera will develop advanced sensors and electronics to operate them in very small, affordable devices which will be ameanable for implementation in distibuted networks for wide range monitoring. This project will develop new, improved, practical and cost effective gas detection devices that can be used in multiple settings for the protection of workers and the general public. It is expected that these devices will greatly reduce the risk of catastrophic accidents and long term exposure to toxic gases created by failures in hazardous materials containment systems. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]